


how do you do it

by Firestorm0108



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: dean asks Robbie to help deal with the mark





	how do you do it

“How do you do it?” Dean asked as he scratched at the mark as Robbie leaned back in the chair opposite him and stretched “i don't really think we have the same problem” Robbie said as Dean started his third beer “literally any advice would be good” Dean said as Robbie just tapped his car key against the map table thinking “you have to find common ground” Robbie said as Dean looked at him “with a mark?” he asked as Robbie raised an eyebrow “dude i have a former archangel now flaming skeleton of death living in me” he said as Dean nodded “fair point” he said as Robbie looked at the mark “from what i know of Cain and the mark” he said “Cain can't give the mark to people who aren't worthy of it” he said as Dean nodded “because i'm a killer” Dean said as Robbie chuckled and Dean looked at him “that funny?” he asked as Robbie shrugged “you remind me of me” he said Dean looked at him “when i first became the rider i assumed we were compatible because we both craved vengeance” he said as Dean nodded “but i only got control when i realised it wasn't about vengeance” Robbie said as he raised his hand and a small ball of pure hellfire appeared in his hand “it was about justice, righting all the wrongs” he said as the ball expanded then shrunk to reveal a fire version of his car as he wrapped his hand around it and it disappeared. “You have to find the real reason the mark allowed itself to be pasted” he said as he cracked his neck “don't get me wrong it never gets easy to deal with stuff like this” he said as Dean shrugged, he’d expected as much, “but if you find the common ground you have to fight it a lot less” Robbie said as he knitted his eyebrows “i've got to go” he said as he got up as whipped out his chain as a portal opened “just find the common ground” Robbie repeated as he walked towards the portal before looking back at Dean “and don't make me come back here and kill you” he said as Dean just scoffed as Robbie walked through the portal and it closed behind him.


End file.
